La Locura de Conocerte
by kurayami-Miko
Summary: Hola este es mi primes fict, bueno la verdad soy mala para los títulos, creo. Esta pensado para ser un one shot así que si quieren que lo continué o algo me avisan. Advertencias: contiene muchos expolier de shaman king flower hasta el cap 8 así que si no lo han leído léanlo antes en submanga esta todo. Contiene algo así como shomen ai o yaoi. si no les gustano lo lean no se quejen


Hola este es mi rpimes fict, bueno la verdad soy mala para los titulos, creo.  
Esta pensado para ser un one shot asi que si quieren que lo continue o algo me avisan.

Advertencias: contiene muchos expolier de shaman king flower hasta el cap 8 asi que si no lo han leido leanlo antes en submanga esta todo.

soy la primera en publicar de esta pareja creo es un hana x yohane o algo asi pero no se que tan yaoi sera la verdad.  
talvez estoy loca pero creo que veo yaoi ahi ji ji ji

La Locura de Conocerte

Una vida de aburrimiento y sin sentido, realmente no hay nada que me interese siento como si estuviera Completamente vac o; odi ndolo todo y eso me pone de mal humor.

Pero un d a al ir a mi lugar Favorito encuentro que mi silla favorita ha sido cortada por alguien, Realmente me enfurece, como alguien se atreve a arruinar uno de los pocos lugares donde encuentro paz. Voy a molerlo a golpes y descargar toda esta frustraci n en mi, sin embargo me doy la vuelta al escuchar tu voz, eres el tipo m s extra o que he visto en mi vida sin embargo tienes unos ojos realmente solitarios que no puedo solo olvidar.

- "fueron los ojos m s tristes que he visto" " siento que somos parecidos"

no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti y eso hace que corra buscar un malet n de primeros auxilios, sin embargo cuando vuelvo y no te encuentro siento un vacio en m , pero a la vez me encuentro aliviado.

Esa misma noche t y tu hermana me tienden una emboscada en la cual logran herirme entonces esa chiquilla tan molesta aparece a salvarme diciendo que es mi prometida. No la soporto, as que por ahora la ignorare.

Parece que desde que te conoc mi vida no volver a ser aburrida, de alguna manera esto me hace feliz.

Han pasado varios d as y voy camino a la escuela de nuevo hastiado de todo, cuanto la odio, si bien es cierto que no tengo amigos es solo que no puedo mezclarme con ellos me siento demasiado diferente a los dem s, no importa lo que diga Amidamaru yo se que aun que lo intente es inutil.

de pronto la profesora anuncia un nuevo estudiante trasferido y eres tu estos tan sorprendido que me caigo con todo y la silla, te acercas y me ayudas a levantarme.

-" Estoy aqui para matarte cuando o quiera" - susurras. eres realmente pesado al decir algo como eso de manera tan inconsciente y de pronto me doy cuenta que en realidad eres un idiota inocente que no sba absolutamente nada de la vida y solo es arrastrado por los deseos de su familia algo asi como yo. El hablar con alguien tan inexperto como tu es realmente relajante, parece como si hubi ramos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo.

-"Como tu primer amigo no dejare que nada malo te pase" - me dices con la sonrisa mas dulce e inocente que he visto, creo que deber a ser yo quien cuidara de ti desde ahora por que a cada minuto que pasa empiezas a parecerme mas fr gil.

Ya en el sal n de clase me quedo de piedra al ver a esa chiquilla otra vez, pareciera que solo quiere hacerme la vida imposible, no aguanto un minuto m s en la escuela y me voy huyendo llev ndote conmigo. regresamos a la colina de Fumbari y solo puedo hablar molesto de como acaban de arruinar mi reputaci n de tipo duro y tu solo me escuchas.

Entonces preguntas que es "yaoi", es tan vergonzoso por supuesto no respondo, como se atrevi a decir algo como eso frente a todos y m s importante realmente nos vamos as , bueno no importa. te invito a pasar el rato en el centro comercial pareces tan sorprendido all como un ni o peque o, tan inocente, me muestras un puesto de takoyaki emocionado. tsk no me puedo creer que nunca los hayas probado, en qu clase de mundo has vivido hasta ahora, algo as como que nunca fuiste a la escuela.

Cuando nos sentamos a comer eres tan torpe con los mondadientes me desespero y para ayudarte te lo doy yo mismo a la boca y veo como tus ojos brillan de felicidad y entonces para arruinar el momento aparece esa Alumi otra vez, ni yo mismo me lo puedo creerlo empiezo a actuar como si nos hubiera encontrado infraganti en una cita. nos peleamos y ella me golpea es tan irritante, luego que se va me siento irritado otra vez, no quiero volver a casa, me volvere loco si tengo que vivir con ella. Tu d pero pronto me propones in a vivir a tu casa contigo y mi coraz n empieza a latir r pido, claro que lo dices de una manera realmente inocente pero aun asi...

-"Eso no ser necesario pues el no ser capaz de volver a casa" - tu hermana Luca y todos los matones del barrio.

otra vez una emboscada, parece que esta es su especialidad. si al principio e pareci linda ahora me retracto es una maldita bruja.

Pareces tan confundido y preocupado todo por m . "no perder la pelea no importa que " te prometo, despu s de todo no hay forma de que me deje vencer con un tipo tan d bil y t te sientas culpable, incluso si no tengo mi esp ritu acompa ante para protegerme.

bueno comenten quisiera que me digan que tan bien escribo o si soy un asco asi que acepto cualquier critica.  
confio en que seran buenos conmigo 


End file.
